twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuada
Nuada, The Wicker Man Journal - Gail Ashurst. Produced 3 issues (November 1998, August 1999, April 2000) (Buy copies here.) Issue 1, November 1998 Contents Big Screen Seduction: an audience's response to a questionnaire on the film Freeze Frame: an analysis of the film's visual style "The 'Citizen Kane' of horror films”: a review of the much-revered article on 'The Wicker Man' from 'Cinefantastique' magazine in 1977 The Landlord's Torture: a letter from the actual landlord, at the time the film was made, of the Ellangowan Hotel (used for the scenes in "The Green Man') An Open Letter to Britt Ekland: a newspaper clipping from the Galloway Gazette in December,1972 A thorough essay on the film's major themes, particularly the Gothic element Jimmy's Page: a fan's letter On the trail of 'The Wicker Man': a detailed report on some of the film's locations 'Wicker Country’: a map illustrating many of the filming locations Scenes filmed but never used A Merry Reunion?: an article based on correspondence with some of the Maypole scene dancers from the film A letter received from the present proprietor of the Ellangowan Hotel BBC Scotland: a transcript of an interview with the co-producers of 'Nuada' from a live radio broadcast Truly 'Magnetic’: soundtrack information The Cutting Room: a letter from one of the film's extras 'The Green Man' Revisited: a report on a BBC documentary being made for the film's 25th Anniversary Crossword The Editors would like to thank The Lord Summerisle and the people of his land off the west coast of Scotland for this privileged insight into their religious practices and for their generous co-operation in the writing of this fanzine. Issue 2, August 1999 Contents Selling The Wicker Man by Vic Pratt Souvenirs from Summerisle by Dave Lally Truly Magnetic by Mark Goacher A Pitt Full of Memories: Ingrid Pitt in conversation with Nuada's Editor, Gail Ashurst Apple of Your Eye by Roger Langley Inside The Wicker Man by Allan Brown: A Sneak preview of Allan Brown's new book After Hours: Missing Scenes-Part 2 Walking In A 'Wicker' Wonderland: Visit to Plockton by Gail Ashurst May Day Massacre By Stuart Bolton Review of the BBC documentary by Martainn Russell ‘Life of the Fields' by Crystal De La Lime AII In A Day's Work by Olive McDonald Into the Labyrinth by Gail Ashurst Wicker Man Convention by Stuart Bolton The Art Gallery by Gail Ashurst Soundtrack Review by Murray A. Nix Postcards from the Edge by Gail Ashurst Issue 3, April 2000 Contents There’s Something Out In The Field. The iconic figure of the Wicker Man Dark Side To The Sun. A poem by Richard Knight Interview with Christopher Lee Cover Feature Article: Breaking the Spell of Summerisle by Gail Ashurst. (an abridged version was later published in an academic anthology entitled The Wicker Man: Film and Cultural Studies Perspectives (2005) Map of Summerisle by Stuart Bolton and Gail Ashhurst Reviews: The Fantascist by Vic Pratt, Remote Retreat by Roger Langley What The Butler Saw by Gail Ashurst Between The Devil and the Deep Blue Uniform by Richard Knight It’s Time The Tale Was Told: Journalists’ Simon Wells & Ali Catterall talk to Nuada about their forthcoming book. (The source article from them.)